1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to electrically operated drain valve operators for recreational vehicles which may be readily retrofitted to existing drain systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Waste water systems for recreational vehicles include receptacles which collect the water and are periodically drained into septic tanks and other waste receiving sewer systems. The valve controlling the flow of waste water from the vehicle receptacle is located under the vehicle and requires the user to reach under the vehicle to operate the valve mechanism. Such manual operation of the drain valve is inconvenient, often soils the operator, and this task is one of the most annoying for recreational vehicle users.
To eliminate some of the problems attendant with waste water disposal, proposals have been made to electrically operate the vehicle drain valve as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,504. However, previously available electrically operated drain valve actuators are expensive, subject to corrosion, and may not be easily retrofitted to existing recreational vehicle plumbing systems.